One-Shots
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: Okay so this is a challenge from my friend Wish on a Frosted Pebble's forum. Some of the stories in this collection are for the forum, so I may post retellings of the same plot occasionally. Hope you enjoy and check out the Clans of the Woods :) I will also post one-shots about my individual OCs from other forums!
1. Tainted Love

_Okay this is a quick one-shot for a challenge on the Clans of the Woods forum. Go check it out if you have the chance :D_

Tainted Love

Silverleaf grunted as he was tossed to the floor. It was mid leaf-bear, and already snow covered the ground, making his landing cold. Two WindClan cats, Darkfeather and Moonwish, stood over him. Darkfeather growled, "C'mon, let's take him back to the camp!"

Silverleaf snarled, "Hey! Just let me go alright? I crossed the border, sorry. We good?"

Moonwish raked her claws across his muzzle, and spat, "No. Now shut up and start walking."

Sighing, Silverleaf begrudgingly followed the two warriors, although instinct told him to turn and run back to ShadowClan. What had he been thinking? Specklestar had set him off again, and he'd stormed through the forest, ignoring the border. As they neared the WindClan camp, he tried to turn and run. "I don't think so!" Hissed Moonwish, and she knocked him to the ground.

Silverleaf glared up at her. He had more muscles than her and was larger, but she was fast. Darkfeather hauled him to his paws, and they entered the camp. Meadowstar sat above the camp on his stone, but when he spotted Silverleaf he leapt down and stalked over. "Silverleaf, right? Specklestar's brother? What brings you here?"

"We caught him trespassing!" Announced Darkfeather.

Meadowstar's eyes flickered with interest, and he ordered, "Put him in the elders' den, Moonwish you guard him."

Moonwish sighed with frustration, but nodded and forced Silverleaf over to the den. Silverleaf puffed out his thick gray and white fur, and sat down in the empty nest. The scent of an elder was stale, and Silverleaf glanced at Moonwish with curiosity. "Wavecrash died a couple days ago." Moonwish sighed, "She was the last elder."

Silverleaf could tell there was sadness in her mew, and he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Moonwish looked grateful for a moment, before she shook her black and silvery-white fur and growled, "What's it to you?"

Shrugging, Silverleaf laid down in his nest. When he opened his eyes again, it was morning. _How long did I sleep?_ He wondered, and sat up. Moonwish padded inside, and dropped a plump vole at his paws. "Morning. Eat this."

Silverleaf yawned, "Alright, then I'm leaving."

"No."

"What?"

"You can't leave." Moonwish sighed, "We're snowed in."

A growl rising in his throat, Silverleaf shoved her aside, "I can get out!"

As he padded outside, he looked around. The snow went up to his hocks, but cats were entering and leaving through the entrance normally. "Hey, get back in here!" Moonwish snarled, and dragged him back.

Silverleaf shook her off, "What are you talking about? Take me home!"

"You're not going home…until Specklestar brings us the kits." Moonwish told him, before dragging him inside.

Silverleaf demanded, "What kits?"

Moonwish sighed, "Okay listen. We've only had one litter in three seasons, hardly any warriors. We need more kits, and we know one of your queens just gave birth."

Silverleaf gasped, "Leopardfrost…Specklestar's mate!"

Moonwish nodded, "You ain't going home 'till those kits are delivered, so get comfy."

Soon, the sun reached its peak, and Silverleaf rolled onto his side. He studied Moonwish, and noticed her pelt was rough, clearly showing she cared more about her duties than her looks. _I like that dedication,_ Silverleaf couldn't help but think. He shook himself, and sat up. Glancing at his keeper, Silverleaf asked, "Do you like being a warrior?"

Moonwish glared at him, "Of course I do!"

Silverleaf chuckled, "Sorry I asked…you know, it's kind of funny."

Narrowing her eyes, Moonwish growled, "What?"

"ShadowClan and WindClan…are clans are more alike than we think." Silverleaf shrugged. "I mean, we're both defensive, easily offended, and we always think we know more about something."

Moonwish flicked her tail at his last point, "Like what?"

Silverleaf smirked at her, "If I told you that ShadowClan were closest to StarClan, you would-,"

"I'd call you an idiotic mouse-brain and remind you WindClan have been and always will be the closest to StarClan!" Moonwish interjected hotly.

Silverleaf purred, "I like you more every minute."

Moonwish pinned her ears, and hissed, "Well I don't like you!"  
"Ouch." Replied Silverleaf flatly.

Letting out a hiss of despair, Moonwish sighed, "When does the next guard come?"

As she spoke, Fireleap trotted over, "Hey, we're swapping spots now."

Moonwish sighed with relief, "Finally!"

Fireleap raised an eyebrow and she stormed away, and turned to Silverleaf, "What did you say?"

"Nothing to offend her." Promised Silverleaf.

As the day slowly turned into night, and then into morning, Silverleaf woke up again. He looked around and sighed, "Thanks for saving me Specklestar."

Moonwish padded over, and exchanged some words with Fireleap before sitting down in his place. Silverleaf teasingly asked, "Hey honey, can you wish for the sun and not the moon for once? It's freezing today!"

"Don't 'honey' me!" Snapped Moonwish.

Silverleaf chuckled, and rolled onto his side, sighing, "What I wouldn't give to have you in ShadowClan."

Soon, the sun reached its climbing point, and Silverleaf decided to quiz his keeper again, "So, what's your favorite thing to do?"

Moonwish's eyes widened slightly, as though no cat had ever asked. "I…er…I like to race the other cats."

Silverleaf purred, "Really? You must be fast."

Moonwish nodded, "Yeah! I've beaten most of the cats in the clan, even when it's snowing! One time, I even beat Meadowstar!"

Silverleaf nodded, "I can tell the…freedom, the feeling of energy you get from running is what helps make you…you."

"Yes, I think that too!" Moonwish grinned.

"Do you have a mate?"

Moonwish's face fell, and she growled, "No. And I don't intend to have one in this clan."

Silverleaf tilted his head, "Why not?"

"Besides the fact that none of them are interested, I don't want to be stuck in the nursery for the rest of my life! I'd rather…rather give my life to cats I might never meet."

"Like who?"

"Like the future warriors and leaders and apprentices of this clan." Moonwish blushed, "Honestly, all I've ever thought about is how well my duties will help the future cats of WindClan."

Silverleaf rose to his paws and padded over, "I…understand. My brother is the leader of our clan, and that's all he's ever set out to be. I…was always just his awkward little brother. Still, recently we've been fighting more and more. Like the day you caught me, we'd just finished an argument, and I'd stormed out into the forest. I forgot about the scent line."

Moonwish asked tentatively, "Is that why he hasn't sent someone to come and find you? Because he's mad at you?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry." Moonwish rested a tail on his shoulders, "I could never even imagine…"

Silverleaf could see she had pity in her eyes, but there was something else missing…what was it? Maybe she missed running on the moors! "Hey, you can send someone else in. I can tell you want to go out and run." Silverleaf offered.

Moonwish blushed, and admitted, "But…I was enjoying talking to you."

Silverleaf's heartbeat quickened, and he smiled, "R-Really?"

"…Yes." Moonwish guiltily told him, "No one ever talks to me…I think the longest conversation I've had in two seasons is 'Do you want this hare?'. It's embarrassing to say, but you're the first cat in moons who's really understood me."

Silverleaf purred, "I feel exactly the same…back home I'm just a push-over."

Moonwish smiled at him, "No you're not. You're smart, kind, strong…handsome."

"Handsome…you really think that?" Blushed Silverleaf.

Moonwish shyly nodded, "Yes…" Then she whispered in his ear, "Much more handsome than your brother!"

Both cats let out laughter, and Moonwish paused, her eyes wide. "What is it?" Asked Silverleaf.

"I…I just realized that was the first time I've…laughed," She slowly turned to him and smiled, "The first I've really laughed in a long time."

Silverleaf purred, "Well, we're good at making each other smile."

Moonwish gazed at him fondly, "Yes…we are."

Soon, two more days had passed with no word from Specklestar, and Meadowstar padded into Silverleaf's den, "Look…Specklestar obviously isn't gonna cooperate, so I'm setting you free. You have an hour to leave WindClan, if we find you after that time…"

Silverleaf was excited; _I'm finally going home!_ Then he glanced over at Moonwish. The she-cat looked sad, and alone again. Silverleaf felt something arise within him…something he'd never felt before. Moonwish brought him feelings of love and joy, and he knew he did the same to her. He padded over, and murmured, "I don't want to leave you behind."

Moonwish fixed him with her gentle blue gaze, "I don't want you to either!"

"But you can't come with me." Silverleaf went on, "You'd hate ShadowClan. There's nowhere to run, the prey is stingy, and our leader is an idiot."

Suddenly, Moonwish gasped, "Stay here then! Maybe it was no accident you stumbled onto our land; maybe StarClan sent you here because it was your destiny!"

Silverleaf thought for a moment. He was disrespected and scorned back home, his brother mocked him every day, and he found no joy in ShadowClan. But in WindClan, he had Moonwish, the only cat he'd ever truly cared about. "Meadowstar…I want to stay." Silverleaf turned to him.

After some arguing, Meadowstar finally sighed, "Alright! If that's what you really want, stay. But you'll need to be taught some things, plus you need to learn the borders and our hunting techniques and so on."

"I'll learn them." Silverleaf promised, and padded.

He and Moonwish padded outside, and she grinned, "Ready?"

Silverleaf grinned, "Ready!"

And instantly he and Moonwish took off, bounding freely through the snow.


	2. Secret Love

_Okay so another quickie. I didn't have as much time for this one, so it probably plays out as a bit rushed. Sorry, I'll try harder next time :D_

Secret Love

Pigeonwing padded through the SunClan forest, his heart pounding. Hickorylight was arguing with Lionclaw again, and the idea of Lionclaw making Hickorylight angry upset Pigeonwing. _She's a beautiful, smart, and independent she-cat, who shouldn't have to argue with anyone!_ Pigeonwing thought bitterly. He paused, and shook out his ruffled pelt, _that was dramatic…_ "Pigeonwing." Called Amberstar playfully.

The warrior bounded over, "Yes?"

"What are you doing over there?" Amberstar asked.

Pigeonwing blushed, "Nothing!"

Amberstar opened her mouth, but suddenly she heard Lionclaw thundering towards them. Pigeonwing jumped as the warrior skidded to a halt before them, and panted, "It's Hickorylight…she's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Demanded Amberstar.

Lionclaw hissed in frustration, "I mean we got into an argument and she ran away…across the border!"

Pigeonwing leapt to his paws, "We've gotta go after her!"

Amberstar glanced at the clouds, and then back at him, "We can't. By the time a search party heads out it'll be dark, and probably snowing. She'll have to come back on her own."

Amberstar and Lionclaw turned and began heading back, but Pigeonwing remained. He was furious; how could they just leave her to die? He hesitated, before turning and pounding after Hickorylight; _I'm not giving up on you!_ He didn't want any cat to know he had feelings for her…hopefully no cat had noticed. He stubbornly ignored the cold wind as it sifted through his fur, and began to bound after her scent trail.

By Moonhigh, Pigeonwing had reached a steep field. He could see a few horses, but none of them seemed to pay much attention to him. _Great StarClan! Hickorylight is fast!_ Snow had begun to fall, and each step Pigeonwing made only seemed to increase the ache in his paws. "Maybe…I…should head back." Pigeonwing panted to himself, and turned around.

To his horror, Pigeonwing could hardly see a tail-length in front of him. _I had to cross a Thunderpath to get here…_ he reminded himself grimly. Sighing, Pigeonwing stumbled onward until he reached a small tree. Exhausted, he curled up beneath it and fell asleep.

 _How did I get here? Did this all happen as quickly as it did?_ Thoughts shouted in Pigeonwing's head as he blinked open his eyes, and licked his frozen paws. The snow had calmed itself a bit, but the world around Pigeonwing was now white, and he couldn't tell which way he'd come from. Sighing, he rose shakily to his paws, and decided to hunt for what he could. Pigeonwing made steady progress across the field until he reached a marsh, hardly touched by the cruel snow. As he made his way through it, Pigeonwing could see more horses. Slightly nervous, Pigeonwing picked up his pace and soon reached a small hill. Looking around, Pigeonwing couldn't see a way home, just an endless expanse of white. Suddenly, a familiar voice called, "P-Pigeonwing?"

The warrior glanced down, and was delighted to see Hickorylight. He crested the hill and skidded to her side, "Hickorylight! Is it really you? I was worried sick, I thought you had left for good and-…great StarClan what happened?"

Hickorylight sighed, "A dog happened. It almost took half of my tail off."

Pigeonwing sniffed her tail-wound, and could tell it was either broken or fractured. Either way, she needed to get home. "Come with me, let's get you home." Pigeonwing smiled and nudged her.

Hickorylight flattened her ears, "I will not go back to that…that tyrant!"

Pigeonwing rested his tail on her side, and murmured, "I'll take care of you."

For a moment the she-cat was confused, then she smiled and purred, "Thank you. Pigeonwing, you're my closest friend."

Fear and despair hit Pigeonwing hard as he was referred to as 'friend'. After all he'd done to win her affection; nearly died to save her! For a moment Pigeonwing was angry, but suddenly he could hear the sound of a dog approaching. Hickorylight's eyes widened with horror, but Pigeonwing hissed, "I'll take it on, you need to run!"

Hickorylight retorted, "I'm not leaving you!"

Joy seared through Pigeonwing, and he paused to press his muzzle against hers, "Hickorylight, I love you." He murmured, before forcefully nudging her along, "Go, now!"

He turned and flurried towards the large animal, meeting it mid-leap. Hickorylight wailed, "Pigeonwing, no!" But it was too late. The love-blinded warrior was gone, as was the dog that had taken his life.

Hickorylight paused, about to leap back and avenge the tom that had loved her, but his final words rung in her ears. _Go, now!_ Hickorylight turned, and dashed away, her mind racing. Soon, she reached the Thunderpath and dashed across into SunClan. Once she was in the safety of her clan, Hickorylight stopped and caught her breath. She whimpered in pain and sadness, part of her wanting to go back, to stop the pain in her heart, but she knew it was too late. Slowly, Hickorylight raised her muzzle, and whispered, "I won't forget, my love. I swear that no cat but you shall ever die for me, or steal my heart."


	3. The Wind's Wreck

**Hey guys! This is a backstory to one of my OC's Foxfoot, from The Kingdom of Warriors! He's one of my favorite characters because of his intricate personality, so I decided to do a piece on him! Hope you enjoy!**

Wind's Wreck

Foxfoot padded silently through the rain, his pelt matted with mud and blood. He'd finally received the punishment he'd been anticipating for moons; banishment from his clan. He didn't care; his family was a lost cause, so why not bring it more shame? Anger surged through Foxfoot when he thought of his father, Snowbranch. That arrogant half-breed had gone and run off to be with some WaterClan queen. Foxfoot was almost glad he had left. Besides, he hadn't been banished by his leader; he'd banished himself. After his father had left the clan, Foxfoot felt as though his world was crumbling apart. "Maybe…this is the end?" Foxfoot paused to catch his breath.

He'd been traveling for almost three days; he needed rest. He sat down, and glanced up at the violet sky. _Of course,_ Foxfoot thought to himself bitterly. Was StarClan trying to remind Foxfoot of his little half-clan kit brother Dawnkit? Foxfoot glared at the sky, and yowled, "It's not going to _work_!"

Foxfoot stood up, and was about to keep moving when he saw a cat on the ground, squirming. _She's in a trap,_ Foxfoot realized, and he raced over. The rogue was small, no older than an apprentice. She had a thick black pelt, blue eyes, and one white ear-tip. She stopped struggling as Foxfoot reached her. He ordered, "Hold still." And he quickly began to destroy the trap.

Soon, he had undone the wire. The she-cat collapsed on the ground beside him, coughing and panting. She finished, and blinked up at him, "T-Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Sighed Foxfoot.

For a moment, neither spoke, finally the she-cat stood, "I have to leave."

Foxfoot tilted his head, "Where are you going?"

The rogue stopped, and admitted, "I don't know. Anywhere's better than here."

"You need to rest; you look like you haven't eaten in days." Foxfoot pointed out as he noticed her ribs through her coat.

The black she-cat slowly sat down again, and sighed, "Well…I can't hunt. I just scavenge what I can and…"

"You need a teacher." Foxfoot advised, "Someone to show you how to survive."

After a pause, the she-cat blinked up at him, "Maybe…you?"

Foxfoot snorted, " _Me_? You can't be serious, you don't know a thing about me."

"And you don't know a thing about me." Shrugged the rogue, "Besides, I know that you're really tall, orange and white, with golden eyes and you have a good heart."

Foxfoot sighed, "What's your name?"

The she-cat stopped, "Right, right, I should've started with that. My name is Shadow."

"Shadow?" Foxfoot glanced at her coat again, "It suits you."

Shadow flicked her tail expectantly, "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

Foxfoot stopped. He couldn't possible tell her his real name, could he? "My name is…Lostheart."

* * *

"Foxfoot!" Yowled a golden she-cat.

Lostheart and Shadow were on the run after stealing from GrassClan. Now, that idiot she-cat Featherfall was after Lostheart. He didn't want anything to do with his little sister anymore; she had the opportunity to live out a happy and long life without him, so why was she chasing him? Lostheart ordered Shadow, "Get back to the den, I'll be there soon."

In her six moons spent with Lostheart, Shadow had learnt better than to argue with him and she took off. Lostheart slowly skidded to a halt, and faced his sister angrily, "What?"

Featherfall stopped, and bewilderment flickered in her green eyes, "Fox-,"

"Not, Foxfoot!" Spat Lostheart furiously, "He is dead! Only Lostheart is alive now! Our father killed Foxfoot."

Featherfall's eyes were wide with shock, and Lostheart took the opportunity to run. As soon as he reached the small hollow tree he and Shadow called home, Lostheart sat down to recharge. Shadow stalked over, "What was _that_? I knew we shouldn't have crossed to border; it was too dangerous! That tom Mossstar, you almost killed him!"

Lostheart smiled slightly, a strange, almost madness creeping over him, "Perfect."

Shadow's eyes grew wide with fear, and she took a step back, "What's wrong with you?"

Days passed by, Lostheart rarely left the tree and Shadow hunted most of the day. Finally, Lostheart rose to his paws, and padded outside. He needed to clear his head somehow, right? Maybe Shadow could cheer him up. She was almost like a daughter to him now; the only cat he actually cared about. She was his…guardian angel, per say, he had been seriously considering giving up, surrendering to death. Then Lostheart had found her; and he started to care again. "Lostheart?" Came the surprised mew of Shadow from behind him.

Lostheart turned, and smiled, "Shadow, I…" He trailed off as he noticed the concerned and regretful look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Shadow took a deep breath, and sighed, "I'm going away."

"W-What?" Lostheart's eyes widened, and his heartbeat quickened.

Shadow smiled slightly, "I'm so sorry Lostheart, but it's time for me to go out on my own." She padded over, and pressed against him affectionately, "Thank you so much, for everything."

Lostheart growled, "You can't leave! You still need to learn, you don't know what it's like out there!"

"I _want_ to know what it's like." Shadow retorted, "I want to try and live on my own for once; be independent!"

Lostheart pulled away from her. Just when he was regaining his happiness, the only cat that meant something in his life anymore was leaving. "Where will you go?"

"I want to try and find someone from my family." Shadow explained, "On the other side of the mountain." Her breath faltered, and she whimpered, "Lostheart, I'm so sorry."

Lostheart said nothing, and Shadow padded away. Lostheart didn't move, even as rain began to fall, he just stared at the ground. His pelt became icy-cold to the touch, and raindrops trickled down his muzzle before splashing against the wet ground. Lostheart sank to the ground, and fell asleep.

The next day, Lostheart awoke beneath a fallen log. The storm had been powerful, and a few trees lay fallen against the ground. Lostheart glanced towards the tree where he and Shadow had lived. It was no longer the tall den they had called home, but now the wind's wreck. That was how Lostheart felt, the wind's wreck. He closed his eyes, and thought of his father. _This is all your fault!_ Lostheart unsheathed his claws, and stood rigidly, _don't leave the camp alone, always check over your shoulder. Because one day, I'll be back. And when I return, you will never escape._


End file.
